The Treasured Dragon:A Ninja Gaiden Love Story
by PandaCooki
Summary: A kunoichi named Takara,is a well diverse Ninja in The Hayabusa Clan.She is normally called to track lost Ninja or Shinobi and either kill them or bring them back to the clan;one of the Ninja she meets in Kenji,the White fang of the Mugen Tenshin. She has trouble finding and actually Capturing him, but will this new mission she and twin her brother,Takeshi, be the way to find him?
1. Chapter 1

I laid there feeling the pain rush towards my head and body was in aching pain,yet I felt not a large source of pain, it was like my body was being struck by a he stood over me his arms crossed and his jet black hair covering his eyes,and his silhouette tall and arms pale skin wrapped around his entire body and his face. He reminded me of Master Ryu,the way he looked up and around his close he was to he the young monster that took out the whole Aki village? The same boy who took out the Jonin of The Black Spider Clan. I slowly raised to my feet and held my katanas close to my chest,glaring back at him. Our eyes connecting with exchanges of cold and monstrosity in his eyes. He was known as the White Fang of the Mugen Tenshin clan. his name was Kenji.  
"I wish not to harm you,go back to your home." He demanded,his voice filled with a sadistic smooth tone.I refused to let Master Ryu down like this,not when I was so close to capturing him. "Your master will grow concern of your location,it is wise for you to return to him."  
"My master is aware of my location,he appointed me this very mission." I said,aiming both swords toward turned away,not showing any sign of battle or Defense. Instead,he looked up towards the sky and felt the breeze of the wind brush his was coming.  
"Sister,must you follow me every time I meet lovely maiden." He said,talking to the woman that bowed before me,her hair was short but abit longer than the male,her face covered except for her were a deep ocean blue.  
"Nii-san,I promised father that I'll protect this woman causing trouble towards you."  
"No,if she were causing me trouble,she would be dead within the moment she left the village." Kenji said looking over his shoulder at me.  
The woman looked at me,her eyes coloring me with suspicion.  
"I see we depart?"She said,standing up.  
Her skin was darker than others around this side of the eyes were a deep sea blue and her fringes short and plastered from the morning shared the same features ad Kenji,the strong jawline and thin woman stood up and walked towards the boy, who nodded and looked over at eyes pierced me like an smirk like a sadistic dagger.  
"I hope to see you shortly after,my sweet treasure." He snickered before the two teleported out of sight.I felt my face flush and my body cringe.I was not his treasure.I looked over my shoulder to see Ayane in one of her navy blue and lilac purple kimono,her white head piece made her look stunning.

"I see you've made contact."She said her statement sounding like question.I looked over my shoulder and noted her coming closer.I felt anger grow around me and slipping out."He will understand if you were not capable of capturing him Takara . Hayate will assist in looking for his lost student." Her hands were soft against my thinly strapped shoulder,I turned to face her,not wanting to know what expression was on her face.

"I feel like a failure." I said  
"No,You aren't a failure,you've actually outdone Master Ryu in finding Kenji."  
"He had no interest in finding him..It was a task or a favor for Hayate."  
Ayane looked down at my comment,I understand how she felt towards her wished to help him achieve something honoring in his life.I bowed to her,not bothering to look up at her.  
"Master Ryu wishes to have a word with you."  
I nodded and ran towards the Hayabusa village,meeting inside with my master.I felt fear that he knew what all has happened this morning with Kenji.I felt more guilt inside of my veins,More shame.

I stood on my knee not bothering to take the smallest glance outside the doors,The very same doors as Master Ryu looked out in calm and poise. I pressed my fist to my chest and felt my body tremble in fear. I can feel his green eyes speculate me like a perfectly thought made me more lumps form in my throat and destroyed my way to speak in a more clear tone.

"Master,You requested me."  
"Takara,you're weapons."He demanded,looking out the opened back was towards me,but I couldn't help but wonder if he could sense my aura.I drew my dual katanas and held them out in view. He finally turned around and took the swords from me,holding them up towards his face,I refused to look at his face.  
"I remember forging these weapons as a gift to you,the innocent treasured was your birthday gift,you helped me destroy a fiend."  
I nodded and held back a smile.  
"You keep it in such delicate conditions,are you afraid to spill blood with it?" he asked.  
"No,Ryu-sama."  
Calmly,Master Ryu lid the swords back in my hands and closed the small gap between us. I could feel my cheeks flush from from his breathing.  
"You and Takeshi will join me on a mission.I advise you to get him ready and meet me at the nearest gate." He said,walking farther away from was he doing? I gripped the hilt of my katanas and rose from my position,leaping forward and sliding both katana's towards Master's looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
"very wise to sneak on me,Takara," He said while looking back at me,I could see the glean in his eyes and looked dragon sword was in his hands,aimed at my was too fast,I didn't even see him move.  
"You learn quickly,Young Dragon." I bowed and covered my face,he smirked and drew back his sword "But you have so much to learn." He teleported out of the room and left me alone. I walked out to the village in search of my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeshi was at the center of the crowd of Shinobi, his bow readied and aimed at the red center of the bull eye. Yukiko and the other Genin Kunoichi stood back and watched, giggling and whispering. I gently pushed some of the villagers aside to get towards my brother; Above us was a loose feather. Master Ryu was growing impatient with us.  
"Alright ladies and gentleman! If I can make the target without looking, I want a harem bigger than the entire village. Who knows, maybe I can even out shoot Master Ryu also." He said stretching the string back and taking his aim. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bow. Takeshi always had a competitive edge when it came to master Ryu; he would study his moves and attempt to make a counter-attack. He was always finding something to better his master.

I watched as he released the arrow towards the target. The projectile made its mark verbatim: In the bulls eye. The crowd clapped and awed, I smirked and stepped forward. His smiling and bowing ceased as I stepped forward. The crowd hushed and watched as I stepped forward in front of my brother.  
"Nii-san, we must get going, Master Ryu has ordered us a mission."  
Takeshi smirked and grabbed his bow, He waved it around and pointed it at my forehead. "Sister, must we go now? Master Ryu can wait for us." He groaned and readied his bow. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms, The cry of the brown feathered falcon grew loud and pitched. I glared at him, holding back my anger. He looked up and rolled his eyes; did he not care for Master's patience?  
"That damn bird gets on my nerves." He mumbled. I balled my fist and swung my it to his jaw; he cared for his jaw and dropped to the ground. The whispers grew louder along with shocking gasps. I rolled covered my face with my mask and tightened my headband. Takeshi stood up and spat blood onto the ground, his face scrunched up as he grabbed his mask and katana.

"Aiya Takara, Must you hit hard?"  
"I was only holding back."  
"Holding ba-"I walked away from him and towards the main gate, I was more than sure Master Ryu was growing impatient with our tardiness. Takeshi crossed his arms and mumbled something that caught my attention. It was something about Kenji. I looked down at my chest and felt thuds and heavy pumping coming from my heart. Was this all from the sound of his name? I feel like a maiden, not a kunoichi. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms; this feeling had to be stopped. Master Ryu was only miles away, his arms crossed while he standing in front of a woman. I paused and stared at the woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curvaceous body, her chest merely exposed and her pants tight. I looked at the black cord looped around her ear and froze. Anger fueled my body like a sort of adrenaline.  
"Sorry for the delay, Ryu-sama." Takeshi managed to speak before I could open my mouth; He looked over his shoulder and nodded. He had seen the anger in my eyes; I bowed and hid my emotions. Ninjas do not show _any _signs of emotions, even if it's pure hatred or soft love, if was shown to be weak. I, of course, was not weak at all; I had to prove it to Master Ryu.

Ryu waved his hand, signaling us onto our feet, he then whispered into the woman's ear and caused her to smirk. I could see the admiration and affection in her eyes; I felt anger and disgust boil from my insides. Takeshi grabbed my forearm and glared at me.

_Control yourself, Takara. You know the rules.  
I….I….I'm trying; you know how I despise the CIA._

_But we have to do this for Master Ryu._

I sighed deeply and turned away; Master Ryu walked passed Takeshi and followed after me deeper into the woods. He grabbed my arm and swung me back into his embrace, His eyes glowing lighter. "What is wrong with you, Takara?" he asked, I could hear the rumble under his breath. He was upset, I can sense it.

"It is nothing..."  
"I know when you are lying, Takara. Please be of use to Irene and the CIA. I hate to feel that all I've said was nothing more than lies." He said, lowering his mask and exposing his face. I lowered mine as our eyes locked, my heart pounding even more as he stroked the back of my hands. He held them in his large hands and held them close to his chest. I felt him. The warm soothing heat transferred into my hands. I felt my body beat with the beating of his heart. What was he thinking about? I closed my eyes and took three eased breathes, syncing into his thoughts and aura. There were visions of training and fights from his early days. The spars with Master Hayate and the bonding with both Ayane and Kasumi. Then I _saw_ it. The way he looked at that woman, the images of what looked like her body and how it would look in a kimono. I balled my fist and withdrew my hands, holding back my tears and walking away. Master Ryu looked dazed, had he known I was inside his thoughts? No, he would've easily blocked the thoughts and hit me. He crossed his arms and glared into my eyes.  
"We…we must get going." He said before leaving, I gripped my sword and followed foot, _Irene_ was standing next to Takeshi with her hands over her ear. I stood a few feet away and watched her and Ryu-sama converse. I felt a small aura pull me: It was Takeshi.

_What happened?_

I crossed my arms and waited for Ryu-sama move on. Takeshi's strength began to grow as I ignored him.

_Takara, what happened?_

_Nothing._

He looked away and smirked.

_Then why are tears forming from your eyes?_

I wiped my tears and walked forward, following Master Ryu and _Irene _towards the helicopter, Takeshi shortly followed after me.

Pain followed me into my core. Pain and anger, I bit down on my lip while sitting in front of Master Ryu. Not once did he look at me. The back seat began to grow silent, when we took off. I began to think about the White Fang. My mind began to wander off into what all would happen if we were to meet again. Would I be ready to face him? Or would I be to warped into my emotions to notice him in my presence? So many thoughts were in my head, but I have to shake them. My mind was to be focused on the mission ahead. I never looked at Master Ryu, but I knew that he was looking back at me. Was he wondering what was on my mind; he quickly glanced away as Irene mentioned something about the Archfiends. They were awakening from there slumber again, this time for the treasured Dragon's soul. I crossed my arms and continued to think towards myself. The last time The Archfiends were awaken, my family died during battle and Master Jo took me and my brother into his village and raised us like we were his children. There we times I almost called him father, but I knew that was not the truth in things.

" The fiends are also in search for the dragon's eye. There was talk about it being in the village, that and the Treasured dragon's soul." Irene said, Ryu nodded and looked over at Takeshi, who, was digging the dirt out of his nails. I sighed and rolled my eyes when those green eyes came towards me, I couldn't help but feel angry. I didn't want to see nor talk to him. Yet I felt compulsion when he walked passed me towards the door.

"Alright, Let's get moving." He said, his voice live with determination and authority. I stood up and walked towards his left side while Takeshi was at his right. The cargo door began to open, the sweet blissing sound of wind and the driving feeling of adrenaline exploring my soul.

"Good Luck, Hayabusa." Irene said.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, I rolled my eyes and jumped from the cargo exit into the air. My arms were spread with an allusion of a phoenix, I looked back to see Master Ryu and father back, was Takeshi. My mind was now focused on the mission ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed on the ground and immediately ran towards the tress, blending with the darkness. I could hear the sound of Englishmen walking around the forest , my heart began to quicken. Master Ryu was standing on top of a branch while Takeshi side stepped throughout the forest. I saw him take down the guard closer towards the river and tossed him in water. He went back into hiding; surprisingly neither of the guards managed to hear what happened nor did they seem to care. Takeshi hid behind the other side of the barb wired wall watching the guards pass him and walk farther into the forest, his pace quickening away from the stone fortress. None of the guards looked _too_ pleased to be on-duty.  
"Aye, I wish this shitty job was over, that way I can go to Japan and sneak a geisha home." The guard on the left said, while circling around looking around. I leaped onto a branch much closer to the entrance. One of the guards was waving and pointing his gun: The thinner one behind him was kicking pebbles deeper into the forest. That same stone hitting Takeshi's foot. I smirked at his inner growling and mumbling.

"No one wants to hear your day dreaming." The older, rusty sounding guard said, leaning against the door pf his gate. I looked up to see Ryu standing on the highest tree in the woods. I covered my ear, as the sound of rattling and crackling that made out from my earpiece growing louder. Irene had to pick the best time for us to be silent and planning our first move. Of course, we _all _knew who it was she really wanted to talk to.  
"Hayabusa! Can you hear me?! ….Hayabusa!" I gripped fists and controlled my shaking. The on going conversation between the two made me feel like vomiting. "What about Takara and Takeshi?" I heard her ask, I crossed my eyes and looked away from Master Ryu. Takeshi stared from down on the ground, watching our master's motions to move: A swift gesture of fingers or his hand forming a fist." I surely hope we can find something." She said before exiting out of my ear.  
"Thank god she's gone. "I mumbled while on watch. I drew both Tiger's Fang and Dragon's Claw and crouched low towards the branch. Stalking my prey like a prisoner tiger waiting for its meal. I looked down and saw Takeshi follow in the same.

_We attack with or without his order.  
_Takeshi snapped his head back at me, I can feel his smirk play across his lips. I also saw what Master Ryu would do to me afterwards.  
_Alright, I can tell you're pissed…but at whom?_

I looked towards my left and noted the dancing leaves and blue aura drop down and leap behind me. As he glanced about the scene, I breathe silently eyeing down the large white marble pillar that stood middle of the fort. Dark energy swarm around, engaging everything in its path. Across from the fort through a long creek and rows of lumber and trees laid a village.

"Of course, this is the Amazon. Why hold an fort around water?" Takeshi asked, while spotting a two women dressed in tribal gear. One wore her top like a short dress while the other showed chest. He smirked while watching the one on the left drenched herself into the coolness of the creek, causing her hair to lengthen and her skin to glisten. I glared at him and drew out my kunai, spinning it around by my finger tips.  
_Okay sister okay, I'm sorry!?1 have mercy for my absent minded thoughts…!  
_I extended my arm and tossed one at the guard nearest of the tree. He fell back with his head resting on the tree in front of him. His pants looked lower towards his ankles. If I didn't feel nauseas then, I certainly did now.  
"Nice job, but you shouldn't use much force." Ryu said growing closer from behind, grabbing my arm and positioned it to where east of us; where the wind blew the strongest. I felt my body lock up and the way he whispered into my ear." Remember when I first taught you how to use this, you learned so quickly. Yet you have so much to learn, both physically and mentally." I exhaled my breath and released the lightweight dagger. Watching it hit the sharp dagger and praying that it hits the accurate targets. There was also the heat from the grabbing of my waist and hips, I felt my face flush and my heartbeat out of control. What was Ryu doing? I cleared my throat and leaped onto the ground, rushing towards the walls of the fort, not bothering to look back at Ryu. All I knew was he was next to me. I can feel his heart beat along with mine, I stepped away and starting towards the door and drawing my blades. I can hear the metal kissing the leather casing of his sheath; There wielding the dragon sword. The long blade pointed towards the green and brown ground. I fell into awe. The thought of a single blade adding to such fascinating legends and old stories. I can hear the soft cries and roars as the blade pulses in Ryu's hands. I closed my eyes and took in a sharp breath, leaping up at teleporting to a closer location: Inside the Teleport.

"So much for heavy security…" I mumbled while scanning around the premises. There were automatic guns, snipers and footmen lurking for enemy intruders. I walked towards the pillar through the shadows. Shortly behind me, was Takeshi, armed with his Katana in hand.  
"Where is Ryu?" I asked.

Takeshi shrugged and looked upwards towards the sky, I met his gaze and saw a helicopter crashing into the hard lengthy walls of the fortress, a small figure swan dive out of the collapsed aircraft and towards the two sniper guards, taking them down before landing onto his feet. There was the crashing sounds of the earpiece, I cringed and rolled my eyes.

_One day I swear, I will destroys these little buggers._

"I'm picking up on various heat sources. There seems to be something big within the pillar.. Or underneath it." Irene went on via earpiece. I felt anger boil over, my heart continued to thud against my chest.  
"I assume the twins are closer."  
"Yes, Takara is in a much closer range. Is there anything you would like for her to do?"  
_Dammit, I'm not her pet.. he's making me act like I'm her bitch..  
I see what's going on… you're jealous of Irene._

I glared back at Takeshi and hooked his stomach, causing him to fall onto the floor.

_Can you stop hitting me?! Abuse leads to hell and pain._

I smirked and walked forward.  
_You should be use to that, brother._

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, listening closely as she explained to both _Ryu_ and I what my task ahead. I was to make my way towards the top of the tower and seek information about the resurrection of the Archfiends and what _exactly_ was the Treasured Dragon. Ryu was looking at me, before he could reach for me or call my name, I disappeared. Leaving a apple blossoms petals around my last location. I was engulfed with the darkness that was inside the giant pillar; pulling me into a familiar aura. No, he isn't here. I couldn't believe I thought of that. Why would my heart feel like this towards _him_ ? I focused my aura onto my feet and began to jump from staircase to staircase, cutting down enemies as I made my way up to the top room.  
"Sister, How far up are you?"  
"I'm at the heart of the pillar. I can see the ocean from the top windows." I said, steady leaping towards the windows up ahead. "Two more flights of stairs." I said leaping onto the second staircase and climbing towards the top. A guard stood there on watch, his black vest and assault riffle blending in with the darkness that surrounded him. I pulled out a kunai and spun it around, waiting on his companion to move. Chuckling echoed through out mind, before I could latch onto the man and sink my dart into his chest.  
"Good, you're only a few paces away from the top. A large heat source is ahead, throughout the door." Irene said, interrupting my peaceful silence.  
"If I need a radar or someone to bother me, you will not be the first on my list of contacts. That's what a _brother_ is for."  
"I was just trying to – "

"Help? I don't need your help. If you want to help someone..help _Ryu_..isn't it why you are here? To use us because CIA operatives fail to do what _we_ can. Am I wrong?"  
There was silence. I couldn't resist a smile, I was enjoying it all. No guilt entered my body nor mind. I walked towards the door with gold handles carved with leaves and fangs. Then there was screaming and gurgling sounds as if one was being drowned. Afterward was laughter…cold sinister, and horrid laughter. I stood back and kicked down the door.

There he was: Instead of his normal white, he wore all black, his hair covering his face, but his mask was exposed. His eyes looking down and his arms were crossed. His sword was hoisted to his waist and trails of kunai were down his legs along with his waist.  
It was Kenji.

I fell into position: Aiming my sword toward him. He looked up and smirked.  
"My treasure….I'm actually glad to see you've made it." He snickered and removing himself from the front of the desk, walking towards me. I kept my ground as the white fang circled me, touching my hair along with sending shivers towards my skin. "I've missed you. Tell me how is everyone? I mean," He leaned closer dropping his smooth voice into a liquidating whisper, "I know Ryu isn't a fool to leave you alone, not even Takeshi can grow a pair without seeing his baby sister getting hurt… please send them my regards."  
I can hear Takeshi growling, feel the anger clawing at my brother..yet he was so far away. But I felt what he felt.

_Don't you dare touch her, Kenji. Don't!_

"Takara…?! Come in Takara…!?" I froze from the intimate touches Kenji had given me around my waist through the body suit. I felt chills run up and down my spine. I wrapped my hands around the hilt of my Tiger's claw. Thrusting it back into his abdomen. He chuckled, I turned around and stepped back, watching him stalk closer.

"Takara…?!" I can hear Irene call my name, but I couldn't respond. I stared into his eyes: His icy blue eyes, which resembled a wolf's eyes. I felt the desk behind me, and Kenji curling over me. My body was being compelled by the lust for blood.  
"You are involved in resurrecting of the Archfiends?" I aksed, snapping out of my shock and finally glaring up at Kenji, who smirked.  
"I care less about the Archfiends; They come alive and die yet again. Same bullshit, different year. This happens more than you change clothes and rest your head. They plot to destroy the world yet they're _always_ stopped. Killed. I, however, have many goals to achieve. " He gripped my hand and dragged me close to him,I can feel his eyes locking everywhere on my body.  
_Takeshi..I have this under control.  
Under control my ass, he's gonna rape and kill you right there.  
_"One of them is to kill off the spider clan for what they did to my mother." He snarled, I can see the hatred and sorrow in his eyes. His grip softened around my wait and pulled my hair behind my ear.  
"Wasn't that why Hayate took you in and raised you like a brother? Ayame was like a mother to you." Kenji chuckled while I stumbled onto the desk, his smirk turned into a smile and her towered over my body. Moving my arms away from my body and forcing it down on the wooden desk. I tasted anger. hatred. _Blood._  
"My other goal is to Have you bare me children. Together, you and I can make a new clan of our own." I turned my face away, feeling his tongue trailing my neck. I shivered and cringed, fidgeted away and pushed him off me. He drew out his dagger and aimed it towards my throat.  
"My final goal..I'd like for you to be there,when I cut all _three_ of them down. You see, you can't help them when you're with child. I'll be having you scream in terror,while watching you're brother and Master killed by my blade."


	4. Chapter 4

I remember the spars my brother and I had while growing up. The clashing of blade and dragging of our bodies; we trained from dust to dawn waiting for our moment of triumph.

A spar with Master Ryu.

_So much energy, Sister…you really want to keep on?_

I stumbled back and swung my sword over my head, the other blade close to my torso.  
"I have to keep going…It's all I know." I said while dashing towards him. I closed the end points of my blades towards his chest and blocked his low kick with my shin. The attack sent agony down my leg, but I had to shake it off. I had to defeat my brother, even if it meant me fight Ryu next. Even if it meant me defeating him and putting him into such pain. I _had_ to do it. I pushed him away and back flipped away, towards my corner. He smirked and crouched low, his hands draw back and in the shape of an invisible ball. There was a sudden flow a aura flow towards him, his hand glowing a lively green as he focused his energy towards his hands.  
_Brother…_

Just as Takeshi released the attack, I spun my swords in a rapid clockwise motion, devouring the light along with the energy. I fell into awe as the glistening green shimmers circled around me. Takeshi ran forward and hooked me in my stomach; I groaned and choked on the up coming spit. He then grabbed my arm and forced me off my feet, swinging me up and lifting his feet up, I felt the sharp pain spread to my back and my side. I fell onto the floor struggled to get back onto my feet.

_Get up, Takara…You have to get up…! He will look at you as a weak one and demand you to stay back at the village to train. _I thought to myself and fought off the pain; I looked up and saw Master Jo standing by the door with his arms crossed. His bandages covering his eyes and his hair out of his face. Did he since me failing? I rose to my feet and looked up at the roof just outside the training yard. He was leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and his hair pulled back. I can feel his eyes narrow along with his strong energy; his glare was cold and determining. It was like I can read his every expression that he fixed on his face.

_Beautiful…Just like…Mother. _

My hands were still around my blades as I looked away from The Black Falcon and focused on my brother. I dropped my swords and ran towards him, upper cutting him hard enough for him to touch the ceiling. I, then, formed the air, tiger ,void, and dragon hand symbols before bolting into the air catching my brother and spiraling him head first into the ground. I jumped back onto my feet and watch Takeshi roll onto his stomach and struggle to get back on to his feet. He collapsed onto the ground again.  
_Ow….! That hurts!  
Rest brother, Momiji-san shall tend to your wounds.  
_

I felt a thunderous chuckle exit out of his spirit and mind; He wanted to see Momiji for sometime now. When we first came to the village, he was so interested in her and the way she would tend to her duties as Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Village. He would never think of anything perverted or vile when it came to her; she would laugh at his jokes and soothe him when he was angered. He was always there for her, and she for him. I wondered more about their relationship, she grew nervous whenever I walk pass her towards the bath house and hold her chest after he would hug her. I smiled at the thoughts he'd share when she was always helping others. The way his heart was stopped by the soft stroke of his hands in hers.  
It…It almost made me think of master Ryu.  
A rather silly child like thought but I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about him holding me into his arms, protecting me from danger. His lips pressed against mine. The smell of cinnamon and lotus, lingering when he would walk towards me. The look of protection and determination that would beam at you when he is in the middle of training and his missions.

He was walking calmly into the training yards, his hands behind his back and his expression blank. My heart began to pound as he grew closer, he had no need to attack me. I gripped the hilt of my blades and kept my composure, my soul turning as he stood farther away but close enough to make a move towards me.  
"Takara…!" He called out before pausing and glaring me down .I dipped low as he walked forward, an arms length away from me.  
"Master Ryu…I was waiting for this moment for so long." I said, Ryu froze and let out a long sigh.  
"We must spar some other time. I….I have something to attend." He abruptly walked away.

I felt my body grow warmer from Kenji's touch and my soul shot by the list of his goals. He wanted me pregnant so that we can create a clan of our own. Was he also planning to impregnate me so I won't be able to help Ryu-sama and Takeshi? I drew my foot up and kicked him off me, rolling backwards off the desk and then starting towards my blades; Kenji smirked and grabbed my arm before my finger could touch the orange string at the end of my swords and swung me against the wall. I can hear Irene's voice calling me from the earpiece.  
"Takara, move out…We must get you to back home. Please." I pulled the earpiece off my ear and threw it against the wall. I was too angered to listen. I quickly eased my body into a more comforting form of Hayabusa Ninjutsu; Kenji smirked and grew into his stance.  
"Now, My little treasure is pissed.. I don't mind beating you before taking my prize." He motioned me forward as his smirk grew wider. I ran to him and punched him multiple times, before ending it with a kick to his abs he blocked and threw me back a couple steps. His eyes colder by the minute, I took in a deep breath and ran towards him. Punching and kicking his sides along with a low sweep, knocking him onto the ground. I lifted my leg and dropped it onto his stomach. Kenji groaned and spat out blood, He grabbed my leg and slid me onto the ground with him, making his way onto his feet. I shot up and roundhouse kicked him, causing him to stagger back and lean against the door. We charged each other at the same time and blocked each others attack, a few kicks and punches made through each other. Leaving bruises and scratch marks, He threw me against a bar table and caused a large scratch down my fore arm. I stood on my hands and ran towards him, before landing on my feet, I teleported from view and landed on his shoulders. He couldn't move much, but he was trying to break free from my grip. I swung my body around his torso before slamming him onto the ground; I buried my weight onto his body and watched him squirm around. Rolling off him, to the floor and away from him. He stood up and began to choke up blood, and spitting it onto the ground.  
He was beyond angry..This I knew from the _shift_ in his eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back home, even if I _have _to kill you." I ran towards him and throwing a smoke screen down on the marble floor, the bomb exploded and began to create smoke all over the room. I had to creep through, easing my footsteps to mute the sound of my movements. The sound of metal escaping leather was the only thing that was aloud. Kenji was drawing his blade.  
"You really think that you're going to bring me back home… This was the first time I've ever experienced life. I can do what ever I want, kill whoever insults me. You're going to have to do more to bring me back to Hayate-sama." He said looking around; I gripped my kunais and threw them towards him. He turned around and with one swing; my daggers were on the ground. I moved away as he grew near me, swiftly and silently. I leaped up and locking my legs around his neck, I felt his chest rise and fall in one great movement. Was he taking in my scent? I quickly threw myself backwards and lifting him together in a circle. I stood up and grabbed my daggers watching him rise to his feet, his eyes an canine blue and his aura deeply strong. Before I could reach for a dagger, He was in front of me, knocking me off my feet. I slid to the corner next to the door and jumped back to my feet, kicking him three times on his slid his abs and his head. He caught it and drew me closer, I closed my eyes as he tugged onto my hair. I closed my eyes and synced into his thoughts.  
_She's so hot?! The way she smells… peonies and passion fruit, the sweetness of Fuji apples and Ichigo. I want more of it…of her, Dammit._

He slammed my face down and vanished in plain sight. I looked around and felt shivers run down my body. He was behind me. I reached back and elbowed his back, "You idiot.!" He grabbed my arm and swung me onto the ground. "I can smell the fear within you…why talk big when you can back it up?" He said and curled his arms around my waist, picking me up and slamming into the wall. I felt my back snap and my head bounce against the wall. He wasn't finished, He walked back and then lasted me onto the hard marble floor. I screamed as loudly as I could. The White Fang was enjoying himself with all the pain he was putting me through. I saw the sadistic ninja that was inside of him. He chuckled and pulled down my mask, cupping my face into his hands. I began to feel lifeless and dense.  
"you're still not ready.. But don't worry, I can heal you up and use you as a practice tool." He said, while lifting me off my back, My body was numb. My head tilted as Kenji lowered my mask with his teeth, I groaned trying to fighting him off me and cupped the side of my face. He fixed my lips and pressed them against his, the soft plush lips of The White Fang and the taste of apples and citrus fruit filled my mouth as the kiss grew deeper. My vision grew blurry but I tried to break free from his grip. He smirked and dragged me by my hair, pulling me towards the window.  
"I hope next time we meet,you'll be able to lay on your back and show me some new tricks you've learned from that CIA whore." He said before throwing me out the window. I quickly grabbed my Kunai and threw it at the edge of the window. I could hear him groan and swear, while growing farther from the edge. I smirked while slowly losing consciousness in the thousand yards of air.

_Takara stay with me…Don't sleep._

Takeshi…

I felt hands and warmth around my waist; it was like I was being held by a dragon…my spirit was growing. Then darkness and silence was conquering me, I tried to fight it, but it was too late…I passed out into the hands of mystery.

"Takara…"  
"Hayabusa, she's waking up…!"  
I fluttered my eyes open and tried to regain my focus. Irene was within lips reach from me. Blue eyes piercing me in concern and stern irritation. I refused to look into her eyes, but I couldn't help it. I was in no other position to move away and look out of the window. A comment was beginning to boil and leak out from my lips.  
"Geez… If you weren't able to kiss Ryu, was I meant to be your next target…?" I smirked and narrowed my eyes, waiting for her irritation to rise to the surface. Instead…She smirked back, brushing my fringes away from my face and lips.  
"You _do_ have plump lips… I see why that boy wants you…" she massaged my temples and leaned closer, my face flushed from the thought of Kenji kissing me. My heart was pounding, If only I could get my shoulder into place. Then, I could beat the hell out of that CIA bitch and her smart comments. But my body was still in so much pain. This felt too much like an illusion. A dream. My eyes watered at the harsh crying of Takeshi and the kiss between blade and flesh. I couldn't move, I couldn't save him. I felt weak.  
Then…It was pitch black.  
I sat up and held my abs, the sharp wounds still pulsing and my leg feeling out of place. Still bleeding. I began to steady my breathing back into a normal pace, my vision blurred as I stared at the broken hilts that were my dual blades.  
"Ryu isn't alone in this world." A voice called out into the darkness.  
I turned around and saw a snake-like body of rigid gold scales, the claws looked sharp and massive, it's eyes were like ruby windows reflecting my appearance back at me. I saw my suit tearing off my body along with scars down my arms and chest. The fangs of the beast were sharp platinum lethal needles; if crafted beautifully, would make a sharp and dangerous blade.  
"You, My dear Takara, along with your brother and your parents were all blessed with Dragon blood." I stared down the dragon in disbelief, the red glistened as it tilted it's head.  
"I…I am a dragon n-ninja?"  
"Yes, have you not noticed the equal speed and strength you have with Jo and his son."  
I looked down and listened to my heart beat out of control. I clenched my fists as anger rumble with denial. The clans of the dragon ninjas were extinguished… All except for two.. but now, there are more. I shook my head and tossed the bladeless hilts down, holding my wund and tensing up at the upcoming pain.  
"You are injured.." The dragon called out, starting towards me. I tossed my hands up and held my body.  
"I am fine." I said, noticing my ribs were broken as well and my back was fixed. I spaced out during my fight with Kenji, I remember the stomping on his ribs and the tossing of my kunai at him. I couldn't tell what I truly was aiming at, but I knew I connected with some sort of target on his body. I thought about the way he pinned me down on the floor. The canine blue in his eyes. The raven black in his hair. I felt my eyes watered at the thought of why Ayane told me this was too difficult and that it was alright if I was not able to capture him... My heart grew too fond.  
I was in love with The White Fang. I also had to cut him down.

"Let me heal you."  
I closed my eyes as the scent of sweet fruit entered my nose, the taste of oranges and burning sugar liquidating my taste buds. The angelic tune of healing playing in my mind,the soft harmonizing keys of the shigami cleansing and dressing my wounds. My body was covered and my weapons replaced. Two long thin sharp daggers and two long katanas that were strapped to my outer thighs. A long row of Kunai's went around my waist and hips.  
"I have a question…" I said before glaring at the beast. The dragon turned around and stared into my eyes. "What is the Treasured Dragon?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back. The dragon coiled back and stared at my chest and then back into my eyes.  
"You… your eyes are red crimson, your skin a kiss of a gold tone: You are me. The Treasured Dragon?" It went on, I froze my mind lost after that small dose of Intel.  
" What about Takeshi?"

"The dragon of wondering spirits." It said with signs of wisdom and solitude. "You must protect yourself, as for you shall be the key to resurrecting the Archfiend." The beast growled before wrapping its body around mine, diving into my chest and creating a gold and red aura of light. I was blinded at first, but as the light dimmed, the roaring and lengthy cries exploded into the darkness, creating a pendant. Ruby Eyes laced around a gold chain.

_Guide me…Protect me._

I held my head and collapsed on the hard dark floor, my heart and body overwhelmed by the meeting of the treasured dragon. My worries grew while by meeting of the treasured dragon.I couldn't help but think about Ryu and Takeshi. Were they dead? Or alive? I felt tears roll down my cheek.

_Takeshi_…

_Takeshi…?_

_Ryu…._

"Takara…" I blinked and opened my eyes. I wasn't at the Helicopter,nor was I in the Amazon overlooking the river and tropical forests. I wasn't near my brother or Master Ryu. "You are awake,good. I was beginning to think we had lost you." His eyes were brown and hair a lighter shade. He,too,was handsome,his lips plushed and his arms muscular. From what all I felt,I was laying on his lap. My eyes were in shock; when I was falling form the tower, The wind felt like it was covering my body. Protecting me.  
" Master,Shall I inform Master Ryu..?" A ninja ran in and quickly bowed not looking up at the man.  
_Master…?_

The man brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead through my fringes, "Does it hurt?" His voice dropping to a soothing whisper,he gripped me closer against his warm embrace. He was strong. I shook my head and closed my eyes, not fully sleep yet not awake either.  
"Send Ayane to inform Ryu about Takara's whereabouts and condition." My eyes shot up at the sound of my master's name. I sat up and felt my throat clump up in anxiety.  
"P-please…" I fought back tears, remembering the thoughts of Irene that struck his mind; I felt hurt and not wanting to return just yet. Maybe he wants to spend my time with her while I was away. I held back my sobs. "Please, don't send me back. _He_ cares less of me." The man cupped my face and kissed my cheek, leaning closer towards my ear.  
"He cares for you, Trust me, it is a special kind of caring. But he will miss you, he does miss you." I covered my face and laid on the palette. The man left me without a sound.  
"Ryu will come for you no later than tonight," He said before closing the door behind him.

I didn't want to see nor hear of my master, I felt too shamed with myself to tell him what all has happened, nor the talk of The Treasured Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to feel hands hovering over me, my body clenching and unclenched; the bandages wrapped around my waist and diaphragm over my shoulder. I began to open my eyes and spot Momiji sitting next to me, she wore a light blue kimono and coiled beads around her hands. I could hear murmurs escape from her lips. Her eyes were closed and her aura warm, soothing to the embracing. I sat up and covered myself, looking around to see the long staff that seemed to be guarding my swords; next to it was a group of scrolls and along with, kunais and shriukens.

Around me were candles and tea, the smell of herbs and ginseng with small hints of honey hovering with the tangy burning of an in scent. I then remembered that evening with master Hayate, he looked over me while I was away from my body. Entwined with my spirit. My body shivered in admiration towards the White Fang; pleading for another touch, only gently, erotically .I felt my body wince from the pain on my side, my heart racing. I remember some of the things that happened to me while I was awake; I remember fighting Kenji in Brazil, I remember the kiss, The swallow of wind brushing my face as I free fell out of the window, my conversation with the Golden Dragon. The cries of my name and the screams of those I cared for, everyone bringing me to my wake. I froze at the sound of Takeshi calling out my nickname.

_Ringo-chan!_

_Ringoo-chaann!_

I shivered and felt tears run down my cheek, my heart working twice as hard and my aura felt hot like the fires of Olympus. I heard one of the most influential people who have worked me to the bone, the one who has been the cause of my fighting and the source of my strength.

My father.

_Be strong, junsei no Ringo. You are wise and filled with strength. Stand tall and avenge my death. Do what is right and protect the innocent. I, Oichi, and the gods shall look over you as well as your brother. Stand Tall, My dear Takara. _

Father..

My eyes were beginning to water. I couldn't tell if I were awake or asleep. I began to sob as the memories of my mother and father playing with nii-san and I in the depths of the forest. _We were young and enjoying the sweet scents of roses and watching the blooming of Apple blossoms. I laughed whenever an apple dropped on Takeshi's head. Father would laugh too, before a bigger apple fell on him. We were close to both the Hayabusa and the Tenjin-mon section of the Mugen Tenshin clan. That meant we were close to both Hayate and Master Ryu; we all practically grew up together in the same region. I remember the young and devoted Chonin, Ryu was when he was younger. He always stayed behind Jo-sama and kept his head low; Takeshi would try talking to him but failed. He would stare at me and grin; I always bowed and moved away. _

_One day, I was dancing around near the apple tree, catching fresh green apples in a deep hollow basket. I would sing and twirl around, watching the petals swing back and forth landing on the ground. I began to hum and sing a bit louder, unaware that I was being heard.  
" Mori mo iyagaru Bon kara ski nya.." I spun around, humming and twirling my mind was at ease and my body flowing with sweet scents of apples. I closed my eyes and felt fur rub against my leg, Another form of warmth running against me. I looked down to see a puppy, white hair with light brown eyes. His long pink tongue stuck out as he walked closer towards me. I smiled as the shiba inu lifted its paw._

"_Aww you're so cute. What are doing here alone…?" I asked , looking over at my basket and offering him a apple. He bit the fruit, and grew closer into my arms. I smiled and lightly scratched his ears. I smiled and held him up in the air, watching the way his eyes flickered in the sunlight. I sat the dog down and watched him roam around the tree, I giggled and continued catching the falling fruit._

" _Kono ko you naku mori wo bajiru, Mori mo ichinichi yaseru yara." I sung aloud, I turned around and found myself in front of Ryu. His hair shot and held by a mid-ponytail, his emerald eyes locked onto me, he wore his black armor. I felt my face flush as the puppy grew closer to me, protecting me from Ryu. He smirked and kneeled down, drawing his Kunai. The dog curled up into a ball and covered his eyes with his paw._

"_No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you.. Just thought you'd need a hand." He says, slicing the apple into a number of 8 slices and dropping the apple to the ground. The dog ate most of the fruit with what looked like glee. Ryu's eyes were back onto me, I took into a deep breath and lowered myself from the waist up.  
"Arigato Ryu-kun.." I said, I couldn't help but grow discomfort. He nodded and held my hands,_

"_Takara ,right?" His voice was smooth and rich, no sign of fear or discomfort. I looked into his eyes and nodded; he grinned and held me close. I stumbled backwards and landed on a tree trunk; Ryu was standing over me, smiling. _

"_Relax; you're Takeshi's twin sister. You act nothing like him." _

"_Am I suppose to be loud and a handful..?" _

_He snickered and dropped his head._

"_I'm glad you're not.. Much like me, only you're pretty and can lead to interesting training days. I intend to see you as a Shinobi."_

_I watched him play with my hair, and tilt my head up. Was he making sure he was the only thing I look at? I grinned and gulped, it felt so hot and distracting. I found it hard to breath in the scent of apples without the scent of cinnamon and other spices. Ryu leaned in close and whispered into my ear.  
"I hope to learn more from you, as you are with me. I want to see more of you, even if I have to bare conversations with your brother." I giggle and covered my mouth.  
"I hope to see you also, Ryu-kun. But please spare my brother from any of your cruel jokes and extreme training." I said, glaring at him. Ryu chuckled again and watched him step away, turning west at the sight of the mountain. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at the peak of ; from the angle I was in, he resembled that of a falcon. The way he leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes fixed on the beautiful view of the mountain. Then he vanished..in thin air. No remarks, no warning, not even a glance. _

"Lady Takara ,Thank the gods you have been safe." Momiji said, while dropping down to her knees, with folded clothes. She took the towels off my forehead and wiping the sweat off my face. I shivered and stared around me, my chest began to heave and fall. I remember my sobs and pleas before falling asleep in Hayate-dono's arms. Those same tears were coming back; my throat began to thicken as I remembered that warm embrace that caressed my hair from my face and that walked me home. Those same hands gentle and caring were supporting my back and the other under my legs. I remembered the heaving breathing and the quick beating of a heart comforting my cheek.  
Master Ryu was holding me last night.

" Momiji-san, how did –"  
"You were brought back by Master Ryu himself, He looked a bit concerned and refused to rest until he was certain that at least some sort of wound was healed on you. He wishes to have a word with you as soon as you are recovered." She slid the clothes farther towards me. It was my bodysuit that the Golden Dragon gave me, I felt my neck and sighed in relief that the necklace was still around my neck. I began to get dressed as soon as Momiji-san left me in privately.

"Where is he?" I asked.

" He is in the training yard." She replied.

I sighed and walked into the training yards.

Master Ryu was standing over by the apple tree when I walked by him, His arms crossed and his head aimed towards the mountains. He wore no mask, weapons, nor any kunais. When I saw him, he was looking up into the trees. The sweet scent of ripe apples, spread throughout the yard. The aura here was strong and calm, as well as the driftwood that matched his spirit. I crossed a few tiles and paused, Ryu-sama didn't look at me. But I knew he heard me, it was difficult for me to sneak by the Ultimate Ninja.

"Do you remember this place…?" He asked, inhaling and exhaling the scent of apples. I nodded and forced back a smile, inside I wanted to explore all the memories from that day . With _him_. I lowered my head felt the blossom dance down to my shoulder.  
"You're in good condition, yes?" He asked, another question, this time his tone changes. It was much softer and caring. He was not acting in authority…He was acting like that guy who held me close in his arms years ago, the one who watched me dance and heard me sing while tending my chores.  
"Hai, Ryu-sama." I said, the tension in his body as well as the deep sigh that escaped him made me think of his well-being. Had Hayate told him of my cries of desperation? He seemed stressed and worn down. He looked over his shoulder and stared at me, he seemed upset as well.

" I recall owing you a spar…?" He crossed his arms and moved closer, standing over me. I grew into my stance, he smirked and stepped back, going into his stance.

I kicked at his side as he threw me back a few paces, landing on the ground. He dashed towards me and released a combination of punches and ending with a twist of my wrist. I winced and flipped in front of him, sweeping him off his feet. He landed and hesitated;as soon as I stood on my hands, I felt Ryu pull my hands from under me. I landed on top of him, his eyes locked onto mine, My hands began to shake and my chest thumping. I stood up and walked away from him, going back into my stance; My master smiled and grew back into his.  
"You were a bit slow with your kicks and attacks, but your defense makes up for it." He said before dashing towards me and punching my chest. My body grew ablaze, the gold chain around my neck felt scorching hot from that attack. I gritted my teeth and blocked his uppercut, hooking his face and then vanishing with a trace of apple blossoms brushing by before his feet. Ryu was looking around with his guard held high. I stood behind him and crossed my arms, back to back.  
"Not bad…You've been keeping up with my ki levels."

"Hai…"  
"Was that _all_ you've been watching…?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

I froze, his hands on the small of my back, stroking my exposed skin. Tracing it in what felt like a circular motion. Did he wish for the truth from me? I wasn't sure of it, but I had to test for safe measure..

"H-hai…Ryu-sama, I only sp-"

I fell to the ground, holding my back. How could I have not seen this coming? Was I really this careless? I sat up and looked back at him, watching him crouch to eye-level.  
"You're holding back, surely all you've been through is not the source of you drawbacks." He said, I looked away as he uncovered my mask, cupping my face with the palm of his hand. His hands brushing my hair behind my ear and my back tilting me to the side. I quickly shot up and grew into my stance, watching him blink in confusion.

_I must not act on emotion.._

He stands back up and sighs, he too, fixed in his stance. He blocked my arm and gripped it tight, away from my torso; he scooped me close to his body. I felt the veins in his arms and the hardness of his chest. I grabbed onto his arm and flipped him from behind, forcing his arm behind him.

"Clever.."

I swooped down and watched him groan, rolling onto his back and hopped onto his feet. His eyes lighting with entertainment. He looked less stern and tense; calm and liquidized. Like water down a waterfall.

He didn't go back, his hands fixed into a position I knew well, two fingers close and bonding over the other hand. His feet were fixed close and his aura changing, skyrocketing through its limits. His ki began to flare and grow out around his feet. My eyes widen as the flames covered his body, making scales and a snake like body of fire.

This was his ninpo.

The beast roared with loud and prideful glory and without hesitation, it charged at me, punching me and kicking me with great force as well as speed. I cringed and screamed, sliding off the tiles, down the steps, off the training yard and away from the apple tree, and against the wall of his home. My wounds reopening as I choked on the upcoming air.

_W-what the hell was that?!_

I sat up and blinked my vision back as my master walking closer,his top was gone,shredded by the flames of the ninpo beyond recognition. His eyes were harsh as he removed his gauntlets as well as sandals. I stood up and tried to rush,but I was too slow.  
Master Ryu was closing the door shut.

The room had no other door,I couldn't leave. I rushed passed the dragon ninja; he tossed me down and closed the second door. His bedroom door.  
"Master Ryu, I- "  
He silenced me with a kiss,his hands sliding down my waist and pulling off the strings on my top. His hands sliding inside my top. My hands pushing him away. He blinked and trailed along my neck. Ryu-sama was shaky, his breath hastily on my neck. Was this a test? Was Irene sure to come out of hiding and intrude?

"Relax, I want to show how much I care for you." He whispered before sitting me on top of him I gave a small cry as Ryu unwrapped the tightly coiled bandage around my torso; directly under my chest.

_So…So warm and soft. I have to try…I need to try._

Ryu's eyes looked dazed and filled with lust. It was unusual for him to look or even think in such an ill-mannered way. His hands pulled at my pants as he looked up at me; our eyes locking with heated passion.

Then, I closed my eyes and drove into his body; our spirits connecting and uniting fondly. Then I looked deeper into his mind. It wasn't Irene he was thinking about. It was me. The red kimono I wore every evening after training sessions, and with tea session with master Jo. The honey blonde as well as blood red that pinstriped my hair, lightly brushing as he rested his bones on my lap.  
"Takara…? Takara…?"

I looked down and saw Ryu underneath me, his hands prompt on the blanket. He pulled off my pants and laid me on my back, My master hovering over me. "Stay calm, my treasured one. Are you prepared for what is to happened..?" He asked, the blanket now covering our waist and below.I nodded; craving more kisses.

"I'll make sure it's painless." He said before pulling the covers over us.

I woke up to the warmth that cared my body all over. Ryu-sama's hands holding me tight in his embrace; we were facing each other. Ryu was still sleeping.

I smiled at how lifeless he looked and how exhausted he must have been from saving the world. I began to feel selfish and arrogant: I try to make Ryu mine, yet he risks what he loves to save the lives of innocence. I closed my eyes and slowly slipped away,watching Ryu turn over and groan. As I dressed in my suit,I crept out of his home and walked around. Clearing my mind from the other night.

"Morning, Imooto-chan…!" He called before bumping my shoulder. He looked as if he was…glowing. His red eyes softer than normal and his posture relaxed. I looked around for Momiji; she was no where to be found.  
"Where is Momiji?" I asked.

"Resting." Was all he said "What about Ryu-sama…?" I caught his wink and covered my face, had my brother known what happened?  
"He, too, is resting." I responded not meeting his expression.

Instead, my eyes focused on the large crowd that circled the main gate. Over Takeshi's shoulder, stood Ryu, dressed in his legendary black falcon armor. He crossed his arms and walked next to me.  
"The white fang…" He said.

My heart stopped at the sound of his name. I quickly ran after Ryu and spotted Kenji, He looked lost. His blue eyes big and filled with distraught,his hair dripping and his body trembling. I can sense the freshly aroused anger and heartache. Over his broad shouler,was Irene.  
"Kenji…-"

"Kei…she's dead." He carelessly dropped Irene like dead pork from a slaughterhouse. She landed onto the morning mud. Kenji's eyes were locked on Master Ryu, and Ryu's onto him. He drew out his katana while Irene tried to wiggle out of his reach.

"She was killed by the Hayabusa clan..!?" He snarled out, his beautiful blue eyes growing in cold hatred. Takeshi held me close as soon as Kenji held up his blade, the sharp point aimed towards her chest. Exactly above her heart. Ryu's eyes widen, he slowly unsheathes the Dragon sword as he eyed the White Fang in front of him. Does he care that Kenji is still a child? Is he willing to kill a kid over some gaijin,a foreigner? His eyes never looked back at me; His eyes focused on Irene.  
"What makes you so certain it was the Hayabusa clan that killed her?"  
"I can smell the stench of the dragons as well as this," Kenji held up a black falcon feather. I remembered the falcon located in his room locked in a cage the other night. Kenji let out a low deep growl as Ryu narrowed his eyes at the feather between his fingers. "That feather was over her chest, laced with a red rose. _As crimson_ as _blood_." His voice sounded so sadistic and enchanting, the way he was calm and deceptive. Scouting out his prey.

A rose?

Ryu's body grew hotter, his hands tightened at the sound of a 'rose'. Kenji swore towards himself and struck the blade down into Irene's chest. I heard a sharp gasp and felt energy fading silently, Quitely. Crimson liquid bathe her pale skin, and oozed out of her pink lips. Ryu rushed to her and held her into his arms, her voice was shaky as she leaned close and kissed his lips.

_He…he loved her all along.._

I dropped my head as Ryu lowered her limp body onto the ground. My eyes watered as Takeshi hugged me tighter. Kenji looked at Ryu and Irene, and tilted his head.

" Your love dies…That still is not good enough." He says, flicking the blood of his blade. He begins to chuckle as he spots my brother. "Takeshi…!" He calls out.

Takeshi mumbles into my hair, telling me to remain hidden and that he loves me. He then walks past Ryu; I remember one of Kenji's goal : To kill Takeshi. I began to sob as Takeshi stood infront of The White Fang.

"You're next..'little brother'." He pointed his blade and smirked. His eyes changed into a wolf's eyes. His blood thirst rising and his merciless soul growing in pain. I screamed out and ran to him. Not caring if Kenji heard me nor if Ryu saw my actions and emotions. My brother will not die by the hands of the White Fangs.

_Takara… _

I fell to my hands and knees, my body shaking massive earthquakes. My heart growing impulsive, afar cry past its limits. Kenji dropped his sword; his hands shaking and his eyes locked onto me. Takeshi crawled towards me and rocked me back and forth. I cried and sobbed for more than just the thought of losing my brother. I cried from the heartache that my master has given me.  
"Very well, My Treasure. I'll kill Ryu first." He said.

Quickly, I rose my hand and drew my kunai, tossing it in front of Ryu-sama. I stood up and teleported in front of him, spreading my arms out and holding back more of my tears.  
"You will kill no one." I snapped out to him.  
Kenji grabbed my arms and drew me body rippled under his breast armor and his abdomen pressing against mine, he smirked and grabbed my chin.  
"…Your cries save your brother…," Kenji smirked and slid his hands down my back, Takeshi rose to his feet, running towards Kenji and I. With a flick of his wrist, Kenji struck his Kunai, needles, and Shruikens into my brother's body, pinning him to the building close to the main gate. I cried out as Kenji pulled me back into his embrace, his lips humming on my cheek. "He's still breathing, Relax… You're too uptight." He whispered on my cheek. I watched Takeshi's chest rise and fall, Ryu stood up and rushed to his aid.

Kenji pulled my ribbon out of my hair and lightly brushed my hair from my lips, He wiped my eyes and gripped me tighter. "How, I ask, will you save your master…?" He asked glaring at Ryu; Who eyed me. He showed no emotion. No fear nor remorse. Most of all,he showed no regret. I needed a little cure, a small dose to heal what all he did to me. Not much can heal a small crack of the pain; The scar Ryu gave me was mortal. How could I actually heal from something that horrid? He lied about caring for me. What all we did was all a lie. Kenji leaned in close and kissed me lightly as well as Kunai gone as he held me in both hands,deepening the kiss. My body lost into his, His heart was pounding towards his limits. I began to kiss him back just as deep. Kenji began to stop, he raised his hands as the other Chonin and Jonin forced his hands behind his back and shackled him. I lightly held my lips and watched his eyes stare back at me.

"Do not fear, my love. I'll return to complete my goals. One of my plans will work well." He called out as the ninja's rushed him away from the scenery. I refused to look at Ryu, I fixed my mask over my face.  
" I'm going to search Kei's body for more on this…mysterious person." I teleported out of the gate. My mind wandering about the rose. who it belongs to? How does Ryu know this person? I knew one thing for a fact, Ryu did not approve of my kiss with Kenji. I knew that for a fact.


End file.
